Cops and Robbers Escape
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Deadlox is captured by squids as well as a few others and is corrupted by them and made to guard a prison. I suck at summaries better than it looks
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this so yeah anyways btw kitcat from the sky this is the fic your char is in**

"Haha! Youll never catch me now!" Yelled sky.

"In your dreams" said my friend Truemu

I snuck up in Sky poking him and coming out of the bush i was hiding in "gotcha" i said

"Come on Deadlox!" Both of my friends said i was laughing my head off it was another day in minecraftville all of our friends were doing something else so all of us decided to do something we only did as kids we played chase.

I was laughing my head off still while both of my friends gave chase.

I ran into a tree wait no it wasnt a tree it was a man with a turquoise shirt and indigo pants but the one thing that stood out were his pure white eyes. I screeched out and yelled to sky and Truemu.

"SKY JASON GO TRY AND FIND THE OTHERS" i screamed seeing my friends run by what i said then Herobrine attacked me and everything went black.

I woke up dizzy and my vision fuzzy but when it cleared i saw that i was chained to the wall i was next to three of my friends Bajancanadian Aviatorgaming and KermitplaysMC.

Herobrine walked in then i realized it wasnt herobrine it was a squid.

I saw many squids with it.

My friends started to stir showing they were awake all of them woke up with jolts and gasps.

I stared at the squids they were climbing up to us with what looked like a serum then i realized it was a potion.

I looked at it i couldnt see what kind of potion it was then the squids let us down we fell into water and climbed out surprisingly not soaked.

Then we started fighting off the squids.

Many squids teamed up on all of us and forced us to drink a potion when it went down my throat it felt like fire and ice mixing together i coughed and so did my friends then i stood up weakly then i realized it was a potion of weakness.

The squids punched us and punched us kermit aviator and bajan blacked out to the ground i kept up once more and then i blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five months since i was caught by people mining budder but it was mine! The warden was coming in it was Deadlox.

"Rise and shine idiots!" He said.

I woke up fully and went to the front of my cell yawning.

"Sky quit yawning and grow up!" He yelled getting his baton out and hit me with it i flew back from the hit.

"Now you girls i know you want to keep on with your mani pedis but we are going to be boxing." Deadlox said with an evil laugh.

"Well that is something we dont do that much" said Jerome (or as what i like to call him Fluffy) sarcastically.

Deadlox gave Fluffy a shut it look and we headed back to the boxing ring.

"Ok husky and Jerome fight, first one to get knocked off loses" Deadlox said.

Everyone knew that Husky would win but he looked reluctant.

No one moved from their spot on the Boxing ring.

Deadlox looked bored so he shot an arrow at both of them.

Fluffy and Husky had a moment looking at each other in terror then they disappeared to the top floor respawning.

"Now sky you better be Chef Boyarde in the kitchen today no one can cook so you better be good" said Deadlox with his sword pointed at me.

"Now go i will be back in the morning the kitchen will have an alarm on it so dont even think about escaping" deadlox said again as i was going to the kitchen.

While i was chopping up some carrots i was surprised by Fluffy he had a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey dood wassup?" He asked while i was pointing my knife at him

"Dude you just scared me and i almost knifed you" i said annoyed like heck

"Well follow me" he said

"Theres an alarm on the-" i was cut off by him as i walked out of it

"You know how did you get out" i asked

Fluffy smiled and led me to the top prison cell where we respawn i saw a hole in the wall and all of us went out of the prison feeling freedom once again.

00000

We were walking along the road when we saw a lake we all went to go get a drink.

"STOP DONT DRINK THAT!" We heard a voice scream out and turned around.

We all saw a girl with Black hair with white tips. Light blue eyes and teal glasses a green tank top and a Dark blue skirt, white shoes and purple socks.

"Why?" Said Jason.

"Its poisoned" she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

The girl looked sad and said "my best friend died drinking that water"

"Oh" said Jason.

"Thanks for the heads up" i said and the girl nodded.

"Happy to help my names Krissi by the way" she said.

"I am Sky this is Jason Jerome Ssundee Dawn and Husky." I said

The girl smiled and said "nice to meet you follow me" we all followed her to a camp with netherrack and many resources.

"Home sweet home" she said.

"Nice place" i said.

"Thanks" Krissi said smiling.

"Well we should be going in the morning" i said.

"If you want to you can come with us" i said seeing the girls eyes shine.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I AM SO SORRY KIT THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME PLEASE FORGIVE MEH! *goes down on knees* PLEASE!**

* * *

We had been traveling for days and finally ended up in a city.  
"We need to find a-" i was cut off by a boy with brown eyes and red shades and a black suit.  
"Place to stay?"  
"Yes" i said.  
"Come with me this town is full of cops and i dont want to have any of us get caught" he said running to a tree.  
"Um this is just a tree" i said.  
"Not just a tree" he said pressing a log colored button when a door opened we all went in.  
"Wow" said Krissi.  
"Yep." Said the boy.  
"By the way im Captainsparklez but you can call me Jordan" he said as well.  
"That sounds familiar" i said.  
"Jordan who are these people?" Said a boy with brown eyes and a sorcerers outfit.  
"These are escapees from Deadloxs prison" said Jordan.  
The boy nodded and said "im Seto by the way, Setosorcerer"  
I nodded at him.  
"Should i go get the welcoming feast ready?" Asked Seto while Jordan nodded.  
Seto ran off talking to a boy then taking off to a room.  
"How many people are here?" Asked Krissi  
Jordan smiled and said "around four million" i spewed out my water i was given by a boy.  
"What?!" I said  
"Yep some recruits of mine some refugees from prisons" he said.  
"Now you might want to go see the clinic an ask for CliffdiverWC shes the best." He said  
We all nodded and headed over to the clinic area where he pointed us to.  
"Captainsparklez told us to ask for CliffdiverWC" i told the person at the head of the clinic.  
"Right this way" the nurse said.  
We were led to a room with orange lace on the desk and i saw a girl with dirty blonde hair flaming bright sapphire blue eyes with orange shirt and tan shorts with tabby cat ears and tail.  
The girl had her feet on her desk when we came in, tomboy no doubt, she was talking to Seto when we came in.  
"Seto i know that the wardens are not-" she cut off her sentence when she saw us.  
"Hello" she said in a kind voice.  
"Hey" i said  
"So you are from deadloxs prison?" She asked and i nodded.  
"Thats cool me and Seto here are from Aviator's prison" she said pointing to Seto.  
"So whatcha need?" She asked nodding to the nurse to leave.  
"Captainsparklez told us to come here and see you" i said  
"Well if he told ya to come to me then he wants me to give ya a potion or the other way ya'd see me is if you were on a stretcher" she said with a smile while going to a brewing stand and chose a potion.  
"Here take this its a mix between a potion of regeneration and a healing potion" she said handing all of us the bottles of liquid.  
"Ok" i said.  
I took the potion feeling myself relax immediately while my health restored.  
"Well i think thats all" i said and she nodded.  
A bell rang out and i heard her say "dinner time and its a feast for these peeps" she ran off with Seto following her.  
We exited the room heading to the feast.

* * *

**THERE IT IS!**


End file.
